User blog:Coffee Lemon/All lanterns colors and some more!
Welcome to the first post of my who is series! The Green Lanterns may be the most recognizable of them but the color spectrum of lanterns goes far beyond them. This post will cover all the regular 9 colors' key members and history's. I am also putting in some special ones as well. I am going in descending color spectrum 1: Red Lanterns The red lanterns have been making a come back in recent years. Powered by the red light of Rage. Two of these lanterns have always seemed to be in this corps. A. Atrocitus Arguably the most famous red lantern Atrocitus was the first red lantern. Originally named Atros, he lived in sector 666 (Which does say something about where you live if you have been classified as living in the devils number). Before the green lanterns ever existed, the universe was patrolled the manhunters. A group of them malfunctioned and attacked the sector. Wiping out everyone except for him. Atros swore revenge on the Guardians and has been dedicated to that ever since. B. Dexstar Everyone's favorite raged filled kitty cat! Originally Dexter was born a house cat. One day some robbers broke in and killed his owner. The police threw him out because they were worried that he would contaminate the crime seen (Though they could have put him up for adoption) He was found by two bullies who threw him a bag and then threw that bag off a bridge. (Jerks) The lantern ring found him, he became a red lantern and presumably killed them. He is one of the most loyal to Atrocitus and also, never seems to die. Seriously this guy has never died. Honerable mentions Bleeze Zillius Zox Supergirl (Look this story arc. Its pretty good) 2: Orange Lantern Not Lanterns. There is only 1 orange lantern with the exception of Blackest Night(And New Guardians, briefly). The lantern gets more powerful if their are less orange rings in existence. Fueled by the orange light of avarice (Greed) it can be assumed that they killed each other and destroyed rings until there was only one. Another fun thing about them is their oath. The generally accepted one is: What's mine is mine, and mine, and mine, and mine, and mine, and mine. Not Yours. A: Larfleeze Little is known about the early life of Larfleeze. What we do know is that he and his family were slaves to an alien race. When he escaped he became a wanted criminal which led him to finding a map to a treasure in sector 2828. This turned out to be the orange lantern battery and so Larfleeze became the orange lantern. Larfleeze doesn't have a corps but he can create constructs of previous opponents he has killed. However they have a little bit of free will so he can't 100% control them. B: Lex Luthor Okay this might be breaking the rules but we need more than one orange lantern on this list. In this blackest night story arc, copies of every lantern color were sent to find recruits. While the red found Mera, blue found flash, guess who the orange lantern found Lex was a valuable combatant against Necron but got into a fight with Larfleeze because they got greedy. Lex was able to put a fight but lost to Larfleeze because he has more experience with it. Lex lost the lantern and hasn't used another ring since. Category:Blog posts